Merpeople
' Merpeople' are human/fish-hybrids, the legends of which go back more than three thousand years. They're magical creatures of the seas that possess magical powers related to the weather and water. Physiology When mermaids come into contact with water for ten seconds, they grow a long dark-teal tail and a lighter matching top. They also have a short dorsal fin running along the backs of their tails from their waists to a little more than halfway down the tail. When mermen come into contact with water for ten seconds, they grow tail that is almost identical, except for the fact that mermen tails have a slightly more blue tint on them. They too have a short dorsal fin running along the backs of their tails from their waists to a little more than halfway down the tail. Merpeople also lose their clothes they're wearing in human form which only reappear when they become human again. Their hair keeps it's natural colour and length, but any hair-ties, headbands, hair clips or hairspray disappears, along with their clothes. When they dry, their hair returns to whatever hairdo it was in. When they transform, their hair becomes untangled. Birth Mermaids cannot actually give birth to their young. Instead, on a full moon in January, mermaids usually meet up in a moon pool and use their powers to create spheres of water above them. After the moonlight touches the spheres, they begin glowing and changing shape. They glow for a few minutes under the light of the moon and then float back down into the water, where a tiny merbaby then emerges. They are then cared for in the moon pool either by the mermaids or by an elder mermaid. Natural Merpeople Abilities All merpeople possess abilities, often referred to as powers, related to the water or the weather. These are natural abilities that all merpeople are shown to have, which stem from their own physiology and are not magical in nature. *'Underwater Breathing' - Merpeople can stay submerged for long periods of time but they still need to breathe air. Merpeople can hold their breath for at least 12 hours before needing to resurface but with more practice merpeople can stay under for much longer. When mermaids remain breathless, they do not die, unlike humans. They "sleep" underwater, and just awaken when they breathe air again. They can only hold their breath in mer-form. *'Durability' - Merpeople can swim for days without fatigue. Mermaids are also able to swim at 600 km per hour for long periods of time, something which no human has the endurance to do. However, they only appear to have this ability in mermaid form. *'Speed-Swimming' - In water, merpeople also have the additional ability of Speed-Swimming. When a merperson speed-swims their body is enveloped in bubbles that they use as a jet stream to swim quickly. This can be a great advantage when trying to flee from enemies such as another mermaid/merman or boats and other water crafts. *'Aquatic Adaptation' - Merpeople can adapt and swim in both fresh and saltwater but they prefer to live in saltwater. Depending on where they are born, mermaids may be resistant to certain elements in that area. Northern mermaids may be resistant to low temperature as they swim in colder waters. Merpeople Powers Unlike their natural abilities which stem from their physiology like a bird's ability to fly or a feline's enhanced senses, merpeople powers are magical in nature and defy the laws of nature. Hydrokinesis Hydrokinesis is the elemental ability to create, control and manipulate liquid water at will. Hydrokinesis has been used to float water in the air or spray it in the form of a jet blast. One can also control water and mold it into any shape and for he or she desires. It's also used to mould water into a multitude of shapes, ranging from simple water orbs to a miniature mermaid figurine and three-headed snakes. Hydrokinesis also allows the user to multiply the water molecules, making the shape of the water to grow more and expand in size. Tumblr inline nmtry3FmPE1siallx 500.gif|A water-ball being formed Hydrokinesis.jpg|Hydrokinesis Hydro-Cryokinesis Hydro-Cryokinesis is the elemental ability to freeze water. This power could apply with anything containing liquid, ranging from human body to even the water molecules in the air. This ability can cause things to become brittle enough to break, such as an electronic lock. Hydro-Cryokinesis can be used to freeze an entire person, since large portion of human body is made out of water. It can also be used to render people immobile by freezing only their wet clothing. Mixed with Hydrokinesis, this power can create ice sculptures or ice-orbs, but it would eventually melt or shatter. 2x14-Cryokinesis.gif|Hydro-Cryokinesis blocking a fireball Ewrew-o.gif|Freezing and shattering a blow-up penguin using Hydro-Cryokinesis 'Hydro-Thermokinesis' Hydro-Thermokinesis is the ability to heat and boil the water. This power could apply with anything containing liquid, ranging from human body to even the water molecules in the air. It means that Thermokinesis is the most volatile and dangerous of the three powers. Thermokinesis is most useful when the merpeople need to dry off their tails faster. Rikki_boiling_water.gif|Boiling water Thermokinesis.gif|Heating a mug of tea Atmokinesis Atmokinesis is the power to control the weather, particularly storms. With this elemental power, merpeople can change and manipulate the various aspects of weather in their favor. With this power, merpeople can create miniature storms in concealed environments like a house or even in a jar. ZRgGDn.gif|Creating a storm-cloud with atmokinesis RitaAtmo.gif|Creating a storm in a bottle with atmokinesis Positions and Ranks of Merpeople Mermaids and Mermen have different names and ranks for specific characteristics in merpeople. This is a full list of all types of merpeople. * Merfolk - There are just regular merpeople who don't have any special additions or powers to them. These merpeople only have two powers out of the four. All merpeople have Hydrokinesis, and commoners have one other thermal related power; Hydro-Cryokinesis and Hydro-Thermokinesis. These types of merpeople are the most common. * High Merfolk - These merpeople have a higher ranking than regular old merfolk. They have all three basic powers; Hydrokinesis, Hydro-Cryokinesis, Hydro-Thermokinesis. They do not serve a particular role, and many of them live amongst the other common merfolk. * 'Merfolk Army (Baovvechess) '- The Merfolk Army, or 'Baovvechess' in Mermish, have all of the three basic powers, but are taught to use them to attack and defend. The Baovvechess are not called upon often for merpeople tend to stay out of land-affairs, but when they are called upon, they are skilled enough to be able to quickly resolve the issue. * 'Merfolk Council (Huuaae) '- The merfolk council, or 'Huuaae' in Mermish, are a group of merpeople who make decisions, all of which affect the public. They have all three basic powers along with enhanced senses. Unlike many land-groups, merfolk do not have one single leader, but rather a group of around 10 in each pod. To become a member of The Huuaae you must be born with two completely white eyes and white hair. There are only about 10 council members born each generation and they must devote their lives to the protection of their pod, and also maintain trans-pod relations. Pods Pods are large groups of merpeople